


She’s the whistle in the catacombs, a paradox.

by thatravenclawkid



Series: Make Me Feel Something [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Open Ending, Slow Burn, This is all pre-slash/pre-relationship, WitchHunter, i just see more potential in this than i’ll ever see in Parkerita, i’m not sorry lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatravenclawkid/pseuds/thatravenclawkid
Summary: My take on the possibility of Maggie and Hunter being on the same cage in Tartarus.AU-ish.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii, so this is all from Hunter Caine’s point of view. for anybody who has no idea who these characters are, they belong to the Charmed (2018) reboot. i fell in love with this particular character, hunter, and i’m kinda obsessed. we haven’t seen so much from him on the show, so i can’t say with certainty that this is OOC, but it might be just a lil. anyways! this is right afted Parker sent him to Tartarus. Harry’s there too, but his not here, just mentioned lol. So this is my take on what if Maggie had fell into Hunters cage instead of next to Harry. :)

Tartarus shouldn’t have been the hell it was. At least not for a demon like Hunter Caine, who has spent almost his entire life exploring the Underworld alongside his father. 

He was the eldest son of the mighty demon, Alastor. His mom, even though he barely knew her, was a powerful dark witch. So when he was betrayed by his little brother, his own blood and flesh, and was thrown into the pits of the hell prison, he didn’t expect to be this affected. This... tormented. 

At first he tried to escape, trying to use his demonic powers.

They didn’t seem to be working. He had tried smoking away in all the ways he knew, and even though Tartarus was in the Underworld, and there his demonic powers were way stronger than in the mortal world; he couldn’t do it. He tried summoning his witch powers, he barely used them, but they were there. He had inherited Blinking teleportation from his mother, but he almost never used that since he liked smoking away better. It was more comfortable and he liked the dramatic touch it had. Blinking didn’t work, neither did throwing a dozen of energy blasts against the hot walls of the hell prison. 

He didn’t give up, though, he wasn’t a quitter. 

He spent hours trying to come up with a plan, hours wearing out all his powers. He even tried to cast a spell, something he hadn’t done since he was a kid. But he was growing tired, and the only thing that was left to do was wait for his jerk of a father to rescue him. And he knew better than to hold his breath.

At some point he fell asleep. All his energy drained by his attempts of blowing up the infernal walls of his cell. So he wasn’t conscious when the dragon bitch made an appearance. Though he distantly heard the diabolic fire-breathing laugh, as Dante unleashed the plagues that initiated his torment. Turning his slumber into a shredding nightmare.

 

-

 

Hours turned into days, and days turned into forever in Hunter’s mind. He was slumped in a corner. His head resting on his knees, knees that he was hugging against his chest like it was the only comfort he had left. Dark circles adorned the skin under his brown eyes. His hair that he usually kept well combed was sticky and all over the place. His skin looked pale and was dirty with ash and dirt, and there were dark lines a long his neck and arms. Product of the venom of the nasty animals that were poisoning his body and soul. If he even had the latter.

He had no motivation at all. All he could think about was how pathetically human he felt. 

He was a disappointment. His father was right. He was weak.

Hunter knew Tartarus was designed by the protectors of the balance between Good and Evil to keep imprisoned those who defied the laws of magic. Even a demon as powerful as his father, or a prophesied trio of very powerful witches like the Charmed Ones, could be kept here and lose every drop sanity in a matter of time. 

But he knows it couldn’t have been than long, and yet, he felt like he was going more and more insane.

Every time he would close his eyes, he would see them. Every single person he harmed. Killed. Tortured. They were all back to haunt him now. Every bite of the infernal scorpions only intensified his nightmares. He would relive it over and over again. Then when he was awake, he could hear the agonising screams of others. The constant banging on the walls. The begging. The suffering. He could even smell the blood of some of them.

These were things that once made him pleased. Hearing people beg for their lives as he was the one with the power to decide if they were worthy of him sparing them the chance to make it out alive.

Oh, how he wishes somebody would be kind enough to chew off his head, so these goddamned voices would shut the fuck up! 

Being in the Underworld had always felt nice, homey almost. He always liked being around there as a kid. Curiously looking for secret caves that were beyond his knowledge. Looking for unnecessary trouble as a teenager, that made his father both, proud and annoyed. He remembers showing Parker some of his favourite secret passages. They would play hide and seek, he would almost always let the kid win. 

For the first time in forever, he’s been feeling. Feeling pain. Sorrow. Loss. And he hates it. He hates that his weak, small, hint of humanity is showing through this hallucinating infierno.

He curses his mother for leaving him. He curses his father for being the insufferable Dark Lord he was. He curses them both for never showing him what love or affection meant, like Parker’s mother had done with him. Because heaven knows that those emotions would be way better than all the heavy, sharp, invisible arrows that were trespassing his chest every minute that went by.

He wanted to scream, but he couldn’t. 

His whole life he had only seen darkness surround him. He was born from it. Darkness had raised him and shaped him into the being he was now.

And as another day passed and he was once again, bitten, he found a tiny part of him wishing for some light.

 

«<>»

 

 

Light soon arrived in the form of Margarita Vera. Fragile and vulnerable, but it was there. And he could taste it in the air the moment she fell into the pit.


	2. Chapter 2

Light soon arrived in the form of Margarita Vera. Fragile and vulnerable, but it was there. And he could taste it in the air the moment she fell into the pit. 

He recognised her smell, Parker frequently smelled like her, and he had once shapeshifted into her form, therefore he knew it was her. It was the thing about being a shapeshifter. Not only you would take the shape of that being, but also the illusion of their scent and a couple of other qualities. It was both, the beauty and the terrifying thing about the ability. You could be an exact copy of another person, and the only difference you would have from them was their state of mind, and their souls, of course. 

Maggie grunted as she took the fall. But soon she was on her feet again, taking in her surroundings. She was panting and looking paler than she should, considering she had been in Tartarus for less than a minute. She started trembling as she walked to the muddy walls, banging on them as she screamed for her sisters. For help.

She kept that up for a while, until her distress turned weaker, and she became tired to the point of giving up on it.

And oh, did Hunter not related to that sentiment in a whole supernatural level.

“What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do, oh my God, what am I gonna do,” Maggie chanted frantically as she fell on her knees and sobbed into her hands.

“You could start with shutting the hell up.” Hunter mumbled, his voice came out raspy thanks to his dried throat.

Maggie jumped on her skin, looking up and letting out a scream when she finally spotted him in a corner. She crawled back still screaming until her back hit one of the walls. Hunter mentally rolled his eyes, since he didn’t have the strength to do so at the moment. 

“Who- w-who- oh my God! Y-You!“

“Don’t worry, it’s not like I have the strength to even think about hurting you right now, witch,” The right now was suspended there somewhere. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his end of the wall.

Maggie gasped for air, he could hear, when she finally stopped screaming, frightened by his presence. And then there was complete silence. On her end, of course.

So after a few seconds, Hunter opened his eyes and blinked in her direction. She seemed to be in a type of shock, staring at the floor with a blank expression on her face. Hunter tilted his head, curious. He noticed now, that the witch seemed to be under some kind of emotionless spell. 

Pity, it wouldn’t last. Nothing stopped you from feeling in Tartarus. Nothing.

Hunter decided to pay her no mind, for now. So he closed his eyes again and decided to try and get some sleep. He was weak from the stinging round he had just a few minutes upon the witch’s arrival. And he would be damned if he wasted any energy on the Charmed One before the dragon bitch made another appearance. Which by the looks of it, it would be soon with the newest addition to his cage. 

Which made him wonder, as he fell into a blackhole of nothingness and slumber, why did she end up here, with him, and not alone like the rest of the damned in this place. 

»—»

He woke up to the screeching screams of Maggie Vera. Hunter blinked his sleepy eyes in her direction. The girl was curled up on the floor, with her hands covering her ears as she cried uncontrollably. 

He wondered, just how many nightmares a youngster like her could carry. And then he also wondered how much of that was his little brother’s doing. 

The girl was a wreck. Dark lines were starting to form in her neck and he could also assume they were starting to run along her arms under the grey hoodie that covered them. 

He stared at her for a long time. He didn’t pity her, or felt bad for her. He had been here for days, and no one pitied him. But he could understand the pain. He breathed out a chuckle at that. 

He, the oh, so vile, Hunter Caine. Capable of understanding someone else’s discomfort. Father would laugh. 

Time passed and Hunter tried to distract himself from the hunger that was starting to awake in him. He was a demon, therefore he could go on for days without any food or water, and still feel fine. But, he was also a part witch, and dark or not, he needed to feed the weak human necessities that came with it from time to time. 

So Hunter decided to approach the girl, who seemed like she would never stop sobbing. He kneeled beside her trembling body and looked at her with tainted curiosity. He was nosey, but that was no one’s business. He wanted to have a peek on what was going on inside the witch’s little head. So he placed a hand on her forehead and just like that, he invaded her nightmares too. 

 

»—»

What he saw was so much more than sadness. He saw beauty. So he gasped in awe for the first time in a very, very, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I ghosted I’m sorry! Lmao but I will be continuing this, no matter how long it takes. I’m so SO excited for s2! Ep 1 was so good so far. Hopefully they decide to bring Hunter back. Fingers crossed! If anyone reads this at all lol, lemme know what you think :)) <3 see you in two years (jk!)

**Author's Note:**

> hii hope you liked this. i’m making this into a 3 part thing so, i’ll proba post part two sometime this weekend before ep 20 airs and they kill my manz off *sighs*.


End file.
